Spend the Holiday with Friends
by AnimeGirl 144
Summary: Blake was always on the run, so she never had time to spend the holidays with people she cares about. Will a certain hammer-wielding girl get her in on the holiday season? Secret Santa gift for MoonlightAoi.


**On a forum known as the Council, I participated in the Secret Santa, and I've been able to get it done.**

**My recipient was MoonlightAoi.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the holiday season at Beacon Academy, and the students were in the swing of the occasion (Professor Port and Oobleck were also in the season; which seeing Port in a Santa hat was a sight to see). Ruby was, arguably, going overboard with the holiday season, and she and her sister were driving Weiss up the wall. However, from the sounds from across the room, Blake guessed that Nora's hyperactivity was out-doing the Gruesome Twosome (as Weiss was fit to call the sisters). Blake was the only one who wasn't getting into the holiday season. She saw no need in celebrating the holiday, and was content to thwart off Ruby's attempt for joining in the "yuletide" season (this caused Weiss to rant at her at random times since Blake would leave the heiress to deal with the sisters alone).

With a book in hand, Blake sat under one of the few trees the academy grounds had. It was another quiet day for her while Yang tried to make egg nog with stolen (Yang argued that it was borrowed) ingredients from the kitchen. It was one of the few activities Weiss was participating in, and another that Blake was uninterested in.

Blake had only a moment for her hidden cat ears to twitch in recognition of a new noise before she was tackled to the side, her book flown out of her grip. Blake glanced upwards at the girl sitting on her stomach, pinning her to the ground.

"Hiya Blake!" Nora, a girl full of energy matched only by Ruby's, greeted, not bothering to move off of Blake.

The hidden faunus held in a deep breath and forced herself not to sigh at Nora.

"Hello Nora," she responded back. "Would you mind getting off me?"

"But you're so comfy!" Nora complained.

"Nora," Blake said, trying to channel Ren's tone whenever he deterred her from her activities, "please get off of me. You may be comfortable, but I'm currently not."

"Oh very well," Nora responded, releasing an exaggerated sigh.

She climbed off of Blake and sat beside the girl, crossing her legs and holding her ankles. Blake sat up, but didn't bother to get her book; Nora wouldn't let her go back to reading, at least not while she's around.

"So whatcha doing?" Nora asked.

"I was reading," Blake answered, nodding towards her abandoned book. "What brought you out here?"

"I was helping your team make the egg nog and Ruby wanted me to bring you with us so that you could participate!" Nora answered with a bright smile. "We have to get back soon though! Yang's gonna spike it, and we have to get some before it's completely gone!"

Blake sighed at hearing Yang's plans to the egg nog, muttering an "of course". Honestly, that blond-haired girl was too evil for her own good. Blake hadn't realized she was spacing out for too long, because she found Nora's face very close to her own.

"Uhhh, is something wrong?" Blake asked.

"You went really silent," Nora stated. "Are you envisioning the spiked egg nog?"

"No," Blake responded with an accompanying shake of her head. "I was just thinking about my teammate's strange sense of humor."

"How come you're never part of their festive activities?" Nora asked. "You're always being mysterious and running off."

"I'm just...not one to celebrate the seasons," Blake answered, avoiding Nora's eyes.

"How come?" Nora asked.

"I just never had time to," Blake responded with a shrug. "Being on the run...I never really had time to spend the holidays like everyone else."

"Well you're not running now. In fact, we're sitting!" Nora reminded.

"No, Nora. I didn't mean it like tha-" Blake attempted to correct Nora, but the red head wasn't interested and continued on like she hadn't heard Blake at all.

"And now you have people to spend it with! Your team, my team, and even Professor Port's in on the spirit, although I think Professor Goodwitch is a scrooge, but we can work around that, you know."

Blake blinked at the girl, watching her talk in fascination.

"And your team really wants to spend the season with you, because that's what Christmas is about! Friends and family coming together and just having fun," Nora continued. "And now that you have a team by your side, you're not alone and running around. You can finally experience it for the fun of it, right?"

Blake blinked at the other huntress-in-training and felt herself give a nod. It was mostly true; Team RWBY had become something of a family. They looked out for each other, and although they sometimes were at each other's throats, they usually worked out the problems and moved on from it. Blake smiled a little and gave the other girl a nod of agreement.

"You're right," she said. "I've never had anyone to spend the holiday with, and so I never thought about what I was missing. But maybe I can start participating."

Nora grinned and tackled Blake to the ground, her arms wound tightly around her neck.

"And I'll be there to help!" Nora stated. She removed herself from Blake's personal space and jumped up, striking a pose. "Now let's go and have some egg nog before Ren hogs it all!"

Blake gave the Nora a tolerant smile and shake of the head before getting to her feet.

"I think you mean before Yang hogs it all. I have a feeling she'll chug the thing down without letting anyone else in on the drink," Blake mentioned.

"What if they teamed up?" Nora asked before gasping dramatically. "We can't let that happen! They'll steal all the egg nog everywhere!" She grabbed Blake's book and then the girl's arm, dragging her off to Team RWBY's room. "We have to go!"

Blake allowed herself to be manhandled, smiling to herself at Nora's antics. She was greeted by a cheerful Ruby who instantly hugged her, drawing her into the fun that was happening in the tiny room. Yang had held up a mug of spiked egg nog and Weiss gave her teammate a nod. Jaune and Pyrrha greeted her kindly, each with their own mug of egg nog. Ren was attempting to stop Yang, but the raven-haired boy was losing that battle. Nora hopped off to the bowl, grabbing two cups to fill. Blake stood back and let the feeling of being surrounded by her friends sink in and she felt her smile a real smile, one she hadn't worn in a long while. Celebrating the holidays had never been something Blake set out to do, but if the holidays meant spending her time with her friends, who were happy to let her have her space, but even happier to spend time with her, than perhaps participating in the holiday season wasn't such a bad idea. She may even come to enjoy it.


End file.
